Episode 7294/7295 (17th September 2015)
Plot David is pleasantly surprised to see that Pollard is a bit happier. Eric tells him that he has received a letter from Chrissie's solicitor saying that she is pleading guilty to all charges. Chrissie arrives back at Home Farm and is surprised to see Robert there and asks him to leave. Robert tells her that whatever has happened in their marriage, he cannot let her plead guilty, and mentions he has hired Rakesh to represent her. Carly is annoyed that Ross is still frequenting the café and tries to get Bob to bar him. Debbie brushes Ross off so he asks if he can have Moses for a while. Priya is upset that one of the builders caught her in her underwear that morning and is shocked to hear that the work could take another 6 months. Eric sees David in the café with Cheryl, but David blames everything with the ashes on Leyla. Pete tells Moira that Ross and Debbie slept together and he admits that he will always love Debbie and Ross is only trying to wind him up. Moira insists that he needs to show Ross that he not bothered. Robert tries to scare Chrissie to plead not guilty by saying how it might affect Lachlan without his mother. Eric apologizes to David for how he has been recently while Rakesh tells Priya that Robert has asked him to represent Chrissie and reveals that she may not be pleading guilty anymore. Chrissie decides to change her plea to not guilty and Priya reveals to David that Rakesh is now representing Chrissie and she is now pleading not guilty. James tells Finn that Nana Barton has been rushed to hospital as she has had another stoke, so he and Emma are going off to look after her for a few days. David begs Chrissie to plead guilty while at Mulberry Cottage Pete suggests to Debbie that they get an annulment and pretend that they didn't consummate their marriage. Pete insists that all he ever wanted was to make her happy and she would be better finding someone who will not mess her and the kids about. Val's loved ones are furious with Chrissie's plea and Eric insists that he needs to be left alone. In the café Belle looks up dating tips on her laptop. Vanessa becomes jealous when she asks Kirin round to hers but he tells her that he is going out with Belle. Ross plays on his games console but pretends to be looking after Moses when James comes in meanwhile Eric pays Chrissie a visit at Home Farm with his cricket bat, looking for justice. Eric fumes at Chrissie for changing her plea and tells Chrissie that they are alone as he watched Robert leave. In the pub the villagers wonder why Chrissie changed her plea after she sent the letters out and Diane and Andy wonder why Robert is on Chrissie's side as Val was his aunt. Chas tells Belle to leave the internet and take her advice about boys instead. Rakesh is annoyed about Priya telling David about Chrissie's plea. Chrissie insists that she didn't mean to kill anyone but Eric demands she own up and face what she has done as she is only looking out for herself. Eric orders her to Rakesh and change her plea again but when she refuses, he begins smashing up Home Farm with the cricket bat. Chrissie breaks down in tears saying she is sory for Val's death. Eric tells her that either she phone Rakesh and change her plea or he will beat her to death. Belle shows Chas a little black dress that she is considering wearing for Kirin, and Chas tells her to play hard to get and tells her to use a rating system and not sleep with anyone less than an 8. Carly and Vanessa open a bottle of wine and Carly insists that Vanessa won't be single for ever as she and Leyla will help out with babysitting. Chrissie warns Eric that if he hurts her he will end up going to prison but he proclaims that he doesn't care as his life is over without Val. Robert walks in on the commotion and tries to reason with Eric and tells him he has already gotten his revenge as he has scared Chrissie to death and Chrissie will have to live with knowing that she caused 3 deaths. Robert insists that revenge destroys people and every time he will think about Val he will think about what he did to get revenge. Rodney reads Suzie's obituary in the paper and is surprised that she was only 55 and he persuades Jimmy to send flowers to her funeral. Kirin is late for his date with Belle and compliments her or her appearance but Chas warns him not to take advantage. Eric is grief stricken to finds some of Val's cigarette buds in the drive. Chas tells Debbie about Belle's date and she admits that she allowed Ross to spend the day with Moses but Chas wonders his motives and says he is bad news. Chrissie refuses to call the police on Eric and blames everything bad that has happened on Robert. She throws him out of Home Farm and insists that he wants him out of her life for good. Eric builds a shine to Val on the coffee table with Val's possessions. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Locations *Pollard's Barn - Yard *The Woolpack - Backroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dining room, office and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Magistrates Court *Mulberry Cottage - Garden and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episode broadcast on 18th September 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Notable Dialogue Belle Dingle: "Yeah, I don't want Kirin to think I am easy like you and Debbie." (to Chas Dingle) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes